The Red Scorpion
by Ap0c0ly
Summary: An assassin is hired by Slade to destroy the Teen Titan's . He supposedly succeeds , but things go south quickly . Slade betrays him and leaves the assassin for dead , but what happens when The Titan's save him and take him in as a member of the team. Now reformed , will the Titan's cope with the trained killer , or will he just be another Terra ? Rated T for swearing & blood .


The Red Scorpion

A Teen Titan's Fanfic

Ch . 1 : Prolouge

Dislaimer: I do not own Teen Titan's or any of the characters involved . I only own the OC that I use here . I am also writing a powerpuff girls fanfiction , but it's currently in development . *Warning!* there will be some blood and light swearing throughout the story , but to my younger veiwers , please don't go around swearing . Anyway , let's get on with the story .

Unknown man's P.O.V.

Jump City . It was a decent place . If you don't count the super villains , monsters , or anything else that spells trouble . But , guess who would always show up to save the day ? The boy freakin wonder and his team , The Teen Titan's . Man , they piss me off . It's kind of hard to be an assassin when they're running around . Don't get me wrong , they've saved Jump like thousand's of times , but they always screw up my assassinations . Especially my last target . I tried sneaking up on him , but guess who knocked the knife out of my hand ? Robin , of course . That guy is just the target I can't seem to get . The Titan's always show up . Anyway , I was at the top of the pizza parlor the Titan's would always come to , hoping that they wouldn't show up . "_I'm the lonely wolf , who stalks you in the night! I am the eagle cir-cling up in the sky . my name is just a mask that I can hide behind . born into revolution and I'm not takin' sides !"_ my phone rang . It's a custom ringtone . I took it from my pocket and answered it . "Hello . If this is the freakin' girl scouts , I don't want your cookes . " I joked into my phone . A chuckle came from the other end . "Girl scouts ? I wouldn't expect an assassin like you to believe something like the girl scouts . " said an ominous voice . "Well , what do you want ?" I asked . "I'm looking for a man who has enough skill to take out multiple targets at once . " "Go on . " I said interested . "Meet me at peir 55 , the warehouse on the left . I'll be seeing you soon , Michael . " the voice said before hanging up . 'How'd he know my name ? ' I thought to myself as I left the pizza place , not caring that the Titan's saw me . A smoke bomb was all that I needed to get away . Soon , I found myself at peir 55 . I walked to the warehouse on the left , and to my surprise , the door opened for me . I walked in , and I saw that the room had an industrial feel to it . The room was large , and it looked slightly orange to me . There were also computers all over the place. "Hello , Michael . " said the familiar voice . I spun around and saw a figure in the shadows . I only saw one of his eyes , the other appeared to be blocked or gone . "Who are you , and how'd you know my name ? " I asked confused as the man walked towards me . Not trusting him , I pulled out a combat knife . "Your going to need more than a knife to hurt me . " he said , not sounding the least bit scared . "So , why'd you call me here ?" I asked , putting the knife away . " Like I said , I need someone with enough skill to take down multiple targets at once . " he responded . "'Ey , boss , you got the stuff?" came a voice from outside the warehouse . "Why're ya actin so strange , Joey ?" replied another voice . "HE'S WEARING A WIRE!" I and the unknown man shouted in unison . "What? Joey , you rat !" replied the second outside voice . "Duck." I said to the man as we ducked under a volley of bullets . "So , you need me to take down who , exactly ?" I asked him . "The Ten Titan's . " he said in a grim tone . "you'll be working with 3 others . They will be here soon . " . "Sir , you just made my day . " I responded with a wicked smile.

FYI , the first 2 chapters take place during "Final Exam , only it's warped . See ya soon . ULAAAAA!


End file.
